


Oral Fixation

by aika_max



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-Written, Dare, F/M, Hook-Up, Kissing Booths, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an encounter at a kissing booth as part of a Hogwarts fundraiser, 7th Year Ginny discovers her former professor's hidden talent thanks to a dare from her brothers.  Though Fred and George are bested at their own game, Remus decides he wants a more intimate encounter with the red-headed witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written via Yahoo messenger with LupinFan227 (FFN user name) who doesn't have an account here as far as I know.

"Ginny, it's your turn in the booth," Luna called breathlessly. She turned back to wink at a sixth year Slytherin as she waited for her red-headed friend.

Ginny reapplied her lipstick after reinforcing the non-chapping charm on her lips. Who knew kissing for charity was such hard work? If her mother knew she was doing this to help out at school, she'd send her a thousand Howlers. She just wasn't going to tell Molly, and she had a bat-bogey hex ready for anyone who would tell her.

"I see you've been enjoying yourself," Ginny noted wryly. She grabbed the bag of mints as she walked out to the booth. Most of the poor sods needed them.

She sighed loudly and forced her gaze to the line before her. There stood her ex, Michael Corner. She stifled a grimace at him. Behind him was Dean Thomas, the smarmy bastard. She groaned inwardly. It seemed that all her former flames were jumping into the queue for her. She looked behind Dean and saw to her horror...Fred and George? Surely not! Her own brothers! They must be mistaken; surely they must.

"If you're here to spy for Mum, you know I'll kill you both, don't you?" Ginny said sweetly to her brothers.

"Who? Us?" George asked in his best affectation of innocence. "Would never dream of it!"

"Really, Ginny," Fred placated, "how could you think so low of us? We're just browsing." He jerked his finger over his shoulder. "Didn't you see who we ran into?" Ginny's eyes flickered over his shoulder to a tall, lanky figure behind him.

Ginny's eyes widened in recognition. Her lips pursed, but she didn't know what to say to the man who had once been her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He smiled his normal slight smile at her, as if he knew a secret that others didn't, but Remus Lupin always looked like that.

"I see you're doing your part to help with Hogwarts repairs," Remus replied as he looked around the festival-like gathering. It was a jovial way to try to help in the rebuilding of the school after the damage of war.

"I'll do whatever it takes for Hogwarts," she replied. "None of us would be here without it. What about you, Professor? Are you participating or just wandering?"

"Wandering for now," he replied, looking aimlessly around. "I haven't seen anything worth purchasing yet."

"Oh, there's bound to be something you'll enjoy," Ginny said in a rush, "but I'd better get back to my booth."

"You're the one at the kissing booth?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes," she said, frowning at him for whatever he could be laughing about. "Luna and I and some of the other seventh year girls are doing it."

"You're a brave girl, Ginny," Remus said, eyeing the unsuitable line of bachelors before her. "Good luck."

Much to Ginny's disappointment, he turned away, and after a moment, so did she, returning to her perch behind the counter of the booth. She looked up at Michael and sighed. "Well, come on then."

"You used to be more enthusiastic about kissing me," Michael pouted.

"That was before you decided you liked whiny Ravenclaw girls better. Now let's get this over with."

"Not too charitable, that one," Seamus Finnegan teased.

"Oh, I think she'll be charitable enough," Colin said beginning to drown in a puddle of his own drool.

"You know what I'd like," Ginny said in frustration to the boys gathered around her, "a kiss from a man who actually knows what he's doing!"

At that statement, Fred and George stopped in mid-stride and grinned deviously at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked.

"But of course, brother dear," George replied. "Oi! Professor Lupin!" he called.

Ginny kissed the boys that came to her booth, kindly offering each one of them a mint. Not many of them got the hint, of course. As she continued to kiss, she felt like the princess in the story who was busy kissing frogs. She could really do with a prince about now or for Luna to come back from kissing that Slytherin for free. Didn't the dunderhead know they were supposed to be raising money, not giving away freebies?

She nearly fell off her stool when a large gold Galleon was plunked down in front of her. She looked up at three pairs of eyes. Two were mischievous; the third was pleading and bashful.

"Fred, George," she said exasperatedly, "exactly what is the meaning of this?"

"Dear sister, you were the one who said you wanted to be kissed by a man who knew what he was doing," George explained. "We brought you one," he concluded, indicating Remus Lupin next to him. "Go ahead, you two. Our treat," Fred said, pushing the Galleon towards his sister.

Ginny could hear the whispers from those around her. A few of the boys were looking at this "old man" wondering why he wanted to kiss the hottest red-head in her year, while a few other boys knew exactly why. Those had been the ones to go repeatedly through the line. Then the youngest Weasley could feel the looks from the other girls who'd decided on doing a kissing booth. They were expecting her not to do it, and they were wrong. She wasn't a Gryffindor and a Weasley for nothing.

Ginny straightened up to her full, but still petite, height and reapplied her lipstick. "Okay. I'm game if you are."

"Really?" Remus asked with barely a crack in his voice. He cleared his throat nervously and bent down close to her. "We don't have to, really. Your brothers just wanted a laugh, I think."

"Professor, please. We're both adults. Besides, it'll be fun to shock them, won't it?" Her eyes were just as devious as her brothers', and Remus couldn't resist.

"Okay, then," he said, taking a mint from her stash. "But if I'm going to kiss you, please just call me Remus. Hearing 'Professor' out of you right now just makes me feel so lecherous."

Ginny giggled and silently thanked Merlin for his taking a mint. She hopped off her stool and walked around to the front of the booth, in full view of everyone and looked up into his warm blue eyes.

Fred and George looked at each other not liking the direction this was going. When they'd brought the werewolf over to their sister, they didn't think they were actually going to do it! Sometimes the best pranks came from taking advantage of the moment, so Fred gave his twin a look and indicated that they should wait.

Ginny put her arms around the taller man's neck and was about to give him a close-mouthed kiss as per the kissing booth rules when her brother shoved another Galleon between her and Lupin's faces.

"Give you another Galleon if you use tongue," the redhead said calmly.

"What?" Remus yelped with his voice cracking like a pre-pubescent teenager.

"It is for the good of Hogwarts," George chimed in, taking his brother's cue.

"Well, if it's for the good of Hogwarts... Remus," Ginny said calmly, "wouldn't you agree it's for a good cause?"

Remus swallowed and tried to disentangle Ginny's arms from around his neck. "Now, see here, fellows," he said sternly to Fred and George, "what are you playing at?"

"Nothing," Fred, the epitome of innocence, said. "Just trying to help the school."

Remus eyed the twins carefully before turning back to Ginny. With his eyes, he asked if she was sure; she nodded in response. "You asked for it," he said to her brothers before putting his hands at her waist, drawing her closer than was necessary. The crowd gasped as their two faces moved slowly towards each other.

Ginny felt her heart pounding. She played brave, but this was the real deal. It didn't help that she'd entertained a crush on her professor when she was in her second year, and then later again when she'd spent the summer at Grimmauld Place. Her only saving grace was that she became better at hiding things after the crush fiasco that she had with Harry. That certain crush was so over it wasn't even funny, but now looking at this werewolf, she was thinking of a different one.

Instead of closing her eyes, all she could do was stare at his bottom lip. It was made to be suckled. She watched it, entranced as his mouth came closer to hers. Finally, Ginny felt his lips on hers, and they were soft.

Remus pressed his lips to hers, and might have stopped with only that if Fred and George hadn't goaded him. Really! It wasn't as if he hadn't been one of the Marauders. The twins owed him a debt of thanks. Then his Marauder instincts took over.

Not even bothering to pull away for a quick breath, Remus turned his head and brought one of his hands up to tangle in Ginny's hair at the nape of her neck. He gently guided her head where he wanted it and was about to open his mouth. Instead, Ginny took his lower lip in between hers and gently sucked on it, flicking her tongue over it a few times. Remus quickly got over his shock and opened his mouth against hers, letting his tongue sweep softly over hers once...twice...three times...before he finally gave in and released the quiet moan he'd been stifling.

Ginny, reeling from the shock of her former professor's tongue in her mouth, grasped his greying hair with one hand and with the other tightly gripped the bicep of the arm that fisted her hair.

When he tried to pull away, Ginny followed him on the tips of her toes. Somewhere the shocked sounds of the watching crowd were registering in her brain, but she ignored it.

Since she wasn't going to let him go, Remus did the only thing a man kissing a beautiful young woman could do. He lifted her off the ground, molding her body closer to his as he continued to kiss her. His hands slid down her backside to cup her bum and keep a solid hold on her.

"Not a frog, not a frog," Ginny muttered incomprehensibly to Remus as she tightened her thighs around him. She didn't give him the opportunity to find out what in Merlin she was talking about as she started to kiss him again, daring to dart her tongue into his mouth.

Remus explored the contours of her mouth as if they were an uncharted island. Both were oblivious to the crowd around them and the faces of Ginny's brothers, which were getting redder by the minute.

Ginny locked her ankles around Remus' back and gasped when she felt something poke her in her lower abdomen. Being no innocent schoolgirl, she knew exactly what it was, and it merely served to spur her on in her efforts.

Remus also knew she could feel his response; and he could also feel the heat coming from beneath her plaid skirt as she pressed herself closer to him. He wasn't quite sure how they were going to get out of this predicament without them both being thoroughly embarrassed, but at the moment, he could not care less.

Ginny tightened her legs around him to make sure she wouldn't fall to the ground as she started nuzzling his neck. Remus gave a little gasp as a shot of electricity went down his spine. She continued to kiss him on his neck as if giving one of those things that had been called "hickeys" when he was a Hogwarts student. During her kissing she was grinding her hips harder and harder against him.

"Ginny," he said privately into her ear, "if you keep doing that, I'm going to come right here."

She gave a purring sound, "Oh, me too, Remus. Me, too."

"Ginny, your brothers are watching us!" he said before all sense could leave him.

Ginny let out a yelp that Remus took to mean that she'd completely forgotten about their surroundings. He took that as a compliment; apparently she, too, had been extremely wrapped up in their snogging. She reluctantly released his neck from her lips and slid down his body, which Remus enjoyed because it allowed more contact between her body and his arousal. Both people were a hideous shade of red, and they quickly readjusted their clothing, Ginny to straighten her skirt and Remus to hide his response to her.

George Weasley looked like he was about to breathe fire. For once, he actually seemed like his mother's son. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! If our Mum knew what you were doing…"

Ginny gave a look of calm composure as she brandished her wand like a fencing epée. "Gotcha!"

"What?" Fred said, dumbfounded.

"You can't possibly believe that Remus and I would… In a public place? What kind of sister do you take me for?" she said with the sound of admonishment.

Following her lead, Remus added, "Yes, your sister is quite the actress."

"Thank you, Remus," she nodded to him. "Now hand over your money bag, won't you?"

"What for?" Fred frowned, clutching on to it tighter.

"You paid for a show, and I think we gave you a good one. Wouldn't you say so?" Ginny asked, addressing the gathered crowd.

"It is for a good cause," Remus said to the twins.

Fred huffed and puffed with George before they finally relinquished the two Galleons they'd promised.

"Thank you," Ginny said firmly, grateful that she'd gotten the better of the pranksters for once. "Now, if you'll both excuse us. Professor Lupin, if you come with me, I'll show you where you can wipe my lipstick off your face."

They walked smugly to the tent, where Ginny checked to see if it was empty. It was, and she ushered the older man in, fastening the tent's ties tightly behind them. She forced herself to look him in the eyes and found them dancing with laughter.

"That was brilliant back there with your brothers," he said impishly. "I hadn't a clue how to get out of that."

"Well," Ginny replied, "it was the first thing that came to mind. We had to save face somehow."

"Speaking of my face, you'd better help me get this off or your brothers will be suspicious," he said.

She took a treated washcloth of the kind the girls used for their own make up and gently wiped his face and neck, enjoying the feel of him under her hands. As she moved, the locks of her hair brushed against him, making him more aware of how close she was, and Remus let out another soft moan.

"Ginny, I… uh…" he started, unsure if continuing their previous activities was a good idea. "About what you said out there…"

"I know what I said," she answered looking him in the eyes again. "I said we wouldn't do it in a public place."

"Oh," Remus said with disappointment. "Oh!" he said again, sitting up straighter as he realized what she meant.

"Ginny!" a dreamy voice called out. "That was brilliant how you tricked your brothers!"

The redhead laughed to the girl who had walked in to the tent. "I know how they think, Luna. After all, I helped them with some of their best pranks. This time I just beat them at their own game."

"It was marvelous," the girl enthused, "and Professor Lupin, you didn't act like it bothered you at all."

He only laughed at her, and then gave Ginny a look. "Well, it seems now you'll have many more paying customers, so I'll leave you girls to it."

"Thank you for your help with my brothers, Professor," Ginny said as she reached up to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Quietly in hear ear, lest Luna overhear, he whispered, "I'll be in a room at the Three Broomsticks later if you should want to continue this conversation."

~*~

The rest of the afternoon could not go fast enough for Ginny. She kept checking the time and fidgeting. On the one hand, what was she thinking, setting up a secret rendezvous with her former teacher? But on the other hand, how could she pass it up? If the man could kiss like that, what else could he do expertly?

Finally, it was time to close up the booth. Ginny hurriedly helped Luna and the other girls pack everything up. The other girls were planning on heading back to the castle, and Luna had made plans with that sixth year Slytherin.

Ginny waited until they'd all left before she hurried down the road to the Three Broomsticks. When she entered the pub, she suddenly realized she had no idea what room Remus was in. She stood near the bar, fidgeting for a moment before Madam Rosmerta came over.

"This note was left for you, dear," the barmaid said, handing Ginny a rolled up parchment.

She opened it and read, "Go outside and up the staircase behind the building. Go through the door there, and it's the second room on the right."

Smiling to herself, she thanked Madam Rosmerta and quickly exited the pub, heading behind the building. She rushed up the stairs and through the door. When she reached the room in question, she paused. Should she knock on the door, or just go in?

She opted for knocking and waited. Remus edged the door open and glanced up and down the hallway before letting Ginny in. Once inside, he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," he said. "But now that you're here, I intend to make that happen many times over."

Ginny shyly looked at him for a moment before screwing up her courage. She gave him a look of mischief that made him shiver in anticipation. "I brought my lipstick," she said as she waved it with her fingers.

"I already had enough of that my neck and face today. Thanks," he said watching her as she reapplied the red color and puckered.

"Who said I wanted to put any on your face?" she said looking suggestively at his trousers.

"That," he answered with his voice rising, "could be arranged."

"Good," Ginny said as she came over to the bed and straddled his lap as she gave him a kiss.

Remus held on to her thighs as he again tasted her mouth. His hands started to rise up her legs, and when he got to her arse, he let out a small sound of surprise in his throat.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss and said huskily, "Oops! I seem to have lost my knickers."

Remus smirked at her and said, "Well, what do you know? So have I, though it's hard to lose what I never had."

He took one of her hands and pressed it against the large bulge in his trousers. "Speaking of something hard..." He flicked his tongue against her earlobe. "What are you going to do with this?"

"Does it hurt, Remus?" she said with wide, innocent eyes.

"Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"If it hurts, I could kiss it and make it better…" Ginny said, pressing her red lips together again.

"Oh, yes, please," Remus said, not quite begging. "That would make me feel much better."

He leaned back to give Ginny full access, and she undid his trousers. She slid her hand inside them, wrapping her fingers around his erection.

Suddenly, Ginny laughed at the thought that came to her. "I'm actually going to play hide the werewolf with Remus Lupin!"

"Yes, yes you are," he agreed as he lifted his hips so his trousers could slip down his legs.

Before Ginny could kneel before him, Remus gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him again. As he plundered her lips and neck with his teeth and tongue, his hands worked at ridding her of her shirt. Once it was cast aside, he went to work on her pink, lacy bra.

"So lovely," he murmured against her chest. "I'd hate to damage it," he said as he went to gently undo the clasp.

"Just tug it," she begged. "Rip it off; I don't care."

"You asked for it," he replied and deftly yanked the offending article from her body, letting her breasts bounce freely before him. "Perfect," he said before beginning his sensual assault on them.

"My body just comes alive to you, Remus," Ginny said, chest heaving against his lips. "I've never responded like this to anyone, not Michael or Dean...Seamus or even Blaise Zabini."

"Ginny, please," Remus replied, planting small kisses on her throat, "I don't want a list of references, believe me."

Ginny made to undo her skirt, but Remus' hand stilled hers.

"Leave it on," he said with a coy wink.

"Kinky, are you?" she asked. "That's just fine with me, Professor," she said in a breathy whisper.

"Ginny, you sound like one of those witches on the 900 Floo numbers," Remus replied, slightly surprised. "I like it. Little Remus likes it too," he said, as his erection twitched.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't exactly call that 'little,'" she said.

"What would you call it then?"

"Mine," she said firmly.

He smiled into her kiss as he tried to remove his own shirt. Ginny's hands covered his. "No, that can stay, but these," she said indicating his trousers, "have got to go!"

Ginny pulled away and stood up at the end of the bed and unceremoniously yanked the offending garment completely off Remus. She gasped when she saw his naked salute. Meanwhile, he leaned back on his elbows to watch her watching him.

"Luna said... But I never believed her," Ginny sputtered with a flush in her face.

"About what?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Werewolf genitalia," she replied in a whisper. "It is unusually large."

Remus leaned forward with a smirk and said, "Well, be sure and tell her she was right, won't you?"

"And if she asks how I found out?" Ginny said.

"Easy," Remus replied, reaching for her, "tell her how you came across a defenseless one and took horrible advantage of him."

"Horrible, eh?" she said, straddling his legs. "Is this horrible?" she asked as she swirled the tip of her tongue across the head of his manhood.

"Mmmmm," Remus replied with a sigh. "That's definitely not horrible."

"What about this?" she asked innocently, holding the base of the shaft in her hand and licking up and down him, as if she were enjoying a popsicle.

"Oh, Merlin," he gasped. "That's wonderful. I'm afraid to ask where you learned this talent of yours."

"Then don't," Ginny replied before taking as much as she could of him into her mouth. Remus moaned and stroked her crimson tresses, giving an occasional little tug on her hair in appreciation.

The girl continued to lick and nip at his erection all the while gently caressing his balls with her fingers. When at last the pleasure became almost too much to take, he took his hand fisted in her hair and gave a solid yank.

"One good turn deserves another," he said, leaning close to her face. He gave her a wink and giving her a deep kiss before releasing her.

Remus pulled her up his body to rest on the bed beside him and kneeled over her, looking decidedly wolfish as if he was going to devour her. He started at her neck, planting kisses along her throat and down to her breasts, stopping to suckle on one while looking up to her with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. He leaned over her continuing kissing down her body to the tender flesh of her stomach just below her belly button. When Ginny's muscles there jumped, he gave out a mischievous laugh.

He then lay on his side beside her while he ran his long fingers of his right hand through her red curls at the top of her legs. With his left he reached to stroke the swollen clitoris, causing Ginny's body to twitch. Placing his hand on her stomach, he put a kiss at the top of her labia, and then he kissed again deeper, using his tongue to swirl around her.

"This isn't going to work," he mumbled as he pulled away.

"Yes! Oh yes it is," Ginny protested.

When Remus leaned in again, he threw her leg over his shoulder. He gave a simple hum of satisfaction at having easier access to his target.

"Oh," Ginny mewed, "better…"

Remus continued licking, suckling and kissing Ginny, while she moaned louder and louder. Remus silently cursed himself for not casting silencing charms on their room. It didn't matter now, though, because he could tell Ginny was close.

Sure enough, moments later, her body began clenching rhythmically around his fingers, and she completely lost control.

"Remus!" she yelled. "Oh, yes, Remus, don't stop!"

He continued licking her and thrusting his fingers into her until she stopped pulsing, and her breathing became less ragged.

"Oh, Merlin," she panted, "I need you, Remus, more of you, in me. Now."

He liked the sound of her need, so he decided to make her beg for it a while longer. Slowly and with meticulous care, he planted kisses up her belly and higher still to her breasts. There he teased her by kissing closer to the nipples but not taking them in his mouth. He blew a small jet of air across one just to see it perk up even higher. Her responsiveness to him was intoxicating. Remus then reached his hands into her hair to knead her neck while with his other hand he traced the curves where he just planted kisses.

With half-lidded eyes, the redhead looked at him and moaned her pleasure. She stretched into his hands like a cat being stroked. Then with a surprising flash of feline grace, Ginny grabbed Remus by the shoulders and shoved him down to the mattress.

"I said now," she demanded dominantly.

He smiled at her insistence, and commented, "Nice view."

After lightly squeezing her breasts appreciatively, he lowered his hands to a firm hold on her hips. Then he lifted his own so she could lower herself on to his erection. Ginny gave a sigh at the feel of him, firm and hard at her entrance. Then in imitation of what she'd started outside earlier, she started moving her hips in circles against him, riding him for all he was worth.

Not one to be in idle participant, he reached his hand under the skirt she still wore and found her clitoris. As Ginny moved against him, he stroked her with his fingers, driving her to make more of the moaning sounds he loved to hear.

He started to sit up so he could feel more of her flesh on his. The werewolf wrapped his arm around her back and began leaving kisses on her throat while continuing to stroke her. In turn, she reached into his hair, clutching tighter with every wave of pleasure he caused.

It didn't take long for Ginny to reach her orgasm. As Remus felt the tremors begin inside her he wrapped both arms tightly around her and rested his head on her tiny shoulder. As her inner muscles gripped him, he finally gave in to his own release, whimpering in sheer ecstasy.

Feeling as limp as if all her bones had removed, Ginny lay down on the bed beside her former teacher. He reached over to gently stroke the curve of Ginny's breast as he watched her breathe. Finally, she spoke as if from a trance.

"Incredible, Professor" she murmured.

He hummed as he stretched beside her. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Weasley."

"Only ten?" she asked huskily.

Remus turned and propped his head up on his hand. "I could be convinced to give you more," he said as he reached to kiss her mouth with delicate care. "Can you stay?" he asked.

She turned on her side to look at him. "No, I need to get back to the school before I'm missed," she said in a disappointed tone. "I'd much rather stay for round two, though," she said bringing her knee between his legs and gently rubbing his balls.

Remus kissed her deeply on the mouth before releasing her hastily. "You'd better go, or I won't be able to stop," he said.

She giggled and threw back the covers. She searched the room for her clothes, putting them on slowly, as if teasing her lover all over again. He knew it, too, and groaned before tossing back his own covers, revealing a renewed arousal.

"I meant it before, Ginny," he growled. "You really should go."

She smirked at him and finished dressing so she could watch him do the same.

Remus discreetly checked the hallway before they exited the room, towards the back door to the outside.

As they descended down the steps, they stole heated kisses and groped at each other, both tempting the other to return to their love nest for more.

They continued their snogging until they rounded the corner of the building, where they were met by Madam Rosmerta sweeping the front stoop. The lovers stared at her in shock before she gave them a knowing look and disappeared into her pub.

Remus, who had the good grace to blush, glanced up and down the road before turning to Ginny. "I'd ask if we could do this again, but it would be wishful thinking on my part, I believe."

Without missing a beat, Ginny said, "Same time next week?"

Remus grinned deviously and nodded. "I'll let Rosmerta know to have the room free. Until then," he said, bowing slightly and heading back into the pub.


End file.
